Michael Atwood
Michael Atwood is one of the main antagonists in the 2016 film Triple 9. He is a corrupt cop leader of a crew consisting of Marcus Belmont, Franco Rodriguez, and brothers Gabe Welch and Russel Welch, under the employment of Russian Mafia boss Irina Vlaslov. He is portrayed by Chiwetel Ejiofor, who previously portrayed The Operative in 2005's Serenity, Victor Sweet in 2005's Four Brothers ''and will voice Scar in the 2019 film ''The Lion King. Background Michael and his friend Russel were army comrades and also cops when Russel got suspended by police for bribe the money which led robbery heist with help of Irina, a female mobster and aunt to John's son from her sister Elena and Michael loved his son, Felix. When Jeffrey Allen and nephew Chris investigated the robbery cases and become Marcus Atwood's partner. they planned to kill Chris Allen the other half of the crew will perform the heist. Although the plan is executed smoothly, Chris Allen survives and tries to bring down the crooks. Character and Events Summary Character Summary He had formerly worked as an employee for Blackwater and had briefly raised a kid named Felix with estranged wife Elena Vlaslov, who happened to be the younger sister of mob wife Irina. Irina ended up hiring Atwood and his robbery crew (which consisted of ex-police officers, corrupt policemen and other former private military contracotrs) to go rob a bank. After finding the first successful robbery to be good but still lacking the funds she needed to run her incarcerated husband's crime business, Irina forced Atwood into doing a second robbery with high value for both sides. This robbery included having some computer chips. At first Atwood said he couldn't make it happen but after Irina had her men fatally rough up robbery member Russell Welch, promise more deadly consequences and refused to settle for what amount they had previously asked for in the initial robbery, Atwood realized he was going to have to convince his crew to get their act together and have this be their final robbery. Irina promised Atwood that he would get to be with his family very soon if he did what was asked. Unfortunately, since either half the crew got killed, was being hunted down by law enforcement or had other matters to attend to, Atwood ended up committing the robbery alone with only Franco Rodriguez at his side. Eventually Irina didn't keep her end of the deal and ended up sending away Atwood's wife and child to an exotic island somewhere. After being roughed up by Irina's thugs and shouted at in the most derogatory way, Atwood finally got even as he had armed his case of money to be rigged with a bomb (a speciality he was able to create while doing his various robberies and presumably had learned back in his days of the military). Atwood exploded the vehicle, killing Irina and briefly becoming even. Afterwords, Atwood stayed in his car, ready to keep his end of the bargain with Franco who had been invaluable in helping him with the second robbery. Unfortunately, Atwood was in for anything but a happy ending as Franco suddenly shot Atwood in the head, killing him instantly and decided to make off with all the money they were going to initially split. Category:Movie Villains Category:Articles under construction Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Murderer